


Pie High

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Pie, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has an important mission…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for lil_1337, who challenged me to write a sequel to my pie drabble ‘American As…’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Saturday, the day Bikky’s school were having their bake sale, Dee made sure to get there early so he’d be at the front of the queue. This was an important mission and he wasn’t taking any chances. When he got inside, he scanned the hall; everywhere he looked were stalls loaded with a wide variety of baked goods, and most of it looked very tempting, but Dee was there for one particular item and it wasn’t hard to find.

There it sat, its crust all golden and lightly dusted with sugar, in the centre of the pie stall. It was the twin to the mouth-wateringly delicious apple pie he’d shared with Bikky and Ryo the night before. Perfection in pie form!

“How much for that one?” he asked the woman in charge, pointing to Ryo’s pie.

“For a slice or the whole pie?”

“The whole thing.” How could she even consider selling such a work of art by the slice? 

“Well, let me see, that will be twelve dollars.”

That was less than a whole pie in a bakery would set him back, and those weren’t half as good. Digging out the money and handing it over, Dee smiled. “Worth every cent,” he said as he took possession of his prize, carrying it carefully though the crowded school hall and out to his car.

 

OoOoOoO

Back home, he let himself in only to find Ryo waiting for him.

“There you are. Did you forget about our plans?” With the day to themselves, Ryo had suggested that they go shopping; they both needed new work shoes, among other things.

“’Course I didn’t forget, I just had an errand to run first.” Dee headed for the kitchen, cradling his pie.

Ryo frowned, following him. "Wait a minute, where'd you get that pie?"

"It's mine,” Dee retorted. “I bought it fair and square!”

“You went to Bikky’s bake sale?”

“Yep!”

“Why?”

Dee stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Ryo. “That’s kind of a dumb question, even for you. I went to get this.” He held up the pie.

“But it’s just the same as the one we had last night. I baked them both together.”

“Exactly! C’mon, Ryo! You really think I'd let anyone else get their mitts on one of your pies?"

Ryo’s lips quirked into a smile. “So you got up early and queued outside Bikky’s school so you could pay for something you got for free last night?”

“Ah, but I had to share the pie last night with you and the house ape. This one’s all mine, and I’m gonna enjoy every last crumb!”

Ryo laughed. “You’re crazy, you know that? Next time I make something for the bake sale, perhaps I’d better not tell you.”

Dee looked horror-struck. “You wouldn’t do that, would ya? How would I know what to buy?”

“You can’t go to every bake sale just to buy what I make.”

“Why can’t I?”

“It’s not fair on everyone else. Other people have been busy baking too.”

“And there are plenty of other people who can buy their cakes, cookies, and pies. All I want are the ones you make. I’m not greedy.”

Ryo could see he wasn’t going to win. He shook his head, resigning himself to the inevitable. “Looks like I just baked for my first and last bake sale.”

“Yay!” Dee cried triumphantly, carrying his pie to the refrigerator and sliding it onto the shelf he’d cleared for it earlier. Some things were just too good for the general public, and Ryo’s baking was one such thing. At least now he wouldn’t have to worry about those perfect pies ever falling into the wrong hands, those being any hands other than his. Now all that was left to do was to persuade Ryo to bake more often.

The End


End file.
